Friends
by neko1245
Summary: There was a accident and now the arrancars that were dead are alive and a new group of shigami doesnt want to start a war with the arrancars but just make peace with them instead.Rated t just in case my 1st story sorry if theres errors...


Friends cap.1

Disclaimer I dont own Bleach or the characters they belong to Tite kubo I olny own my oc's.

I think this a short cap I think the next one will be better and this is my first story hope you it incase Harribel is alive and her fraccion it shows that Harribel is alive in Bleach manga 485 and her fraccion in Bleach manga 487.

main couples:ulqihime ichiruki starbel I think thats it... writing is hard!I had to edit this alot!

* * *

c'mon mat!I want to learn more about Arrancars and were not gonna fight them just "spy" on them!

But... do you think that when a hollow sees us its just gonna look at us and say "oh... hello shigami!"And then go back onto what it was doing !

...!

ok..Mat and Marina how about Mat stays here and Marina goes to Hueco Mondo and dies in 5 mins.

Staying here is like saying im weak and scared!

Because you are.

Shut up Pana!

Mat had Pinkish Lilac hair with purple eyes Marina had Aqua Marine hair and dark purple eyes but lighter than Mat' s Pana had Sky Blue hair and eyes.

Just go to Hueco mondo allready!

Pana,Marina,and Mat turned to Pana's Zanpacktuo Umi Kaze (Ocean Wind).Umi Kaze had green hair and dark Blue eyes and wore a Peacock based dress.

Ya!I wanna see arrancars!

This time Marina's zanpacktuo spoke "Yuki Okami"(Snow Wolf).She was about 8 years old and had light Blue hair,dark Blue eyes, and a blue and White kimono she also had white wolf ears and tail.

Right Mai!

Sakura No **Mai** (dancing cherry blosoms)Mat's zanpacktuo had Black hair with purple and bits of pink in it and had red eyes and was about 7 years old and had black lamb ears.

...umm a little Mai said shyly.

See..lets just go!Yuki Oakmi said.

if we die we blame you.

marina opened the portal to Hueco Mondo .She stood there for a moment looking at darkness wondering if it was a good idea to go inside._It was your idea so just go._She thought to herself .After that she entered with her friends.

They ran in darkness for minutes until they saw a white light with out knowing that it was the exit they just jumped inside.

Wahhh!We'er falling!yelled Yuki Okami.

Clam down!You can fly anyway said Mai.

ufff!oww!I landed on my butt!

Marina looked around and saw that in Hueco Mondo there was nothing but white sand,dead trees,and huge rocks._This place looks kinda sad..._she thought.

Thats a pretty moon!But...this place is kinda weird...Pana said looking up at the sky at the same time that Pana said that Umi Kaze looked up.

Ok!Lets find arrancars!Marina said wipping sand off her.

Out of the conner if her eye Mat saw a big red light coming at her at fast speed.

Cero!Pana yelled.

Mat had enough time to jump out of the way._Who ever shoot that at me must of did it because i was away from my group...that was close..._Mat thought Imagining what it woulda felt like gitting hit by the cero.

Ha!ya'll didn't see that coming did ya!A girl with short blue hair said.

Harribel! Can you let us fight these shigami!

no these shigami must of came here for a reason.I don't think they are stupid enough to go here just to get themselves turned to the shigamis.

Whats your names.

Im Pana...and they are Mat,Marina,Umi kaze,Sakura No Mai,and Yuki Okami.

Marina was looking at Harribel with wide eyes. shes Harribel queen of Hueco Mondo and her fraccion Sun Sun,Mila Rose,and Apache!

H-how do you know our names Mila Rose said.

Umm..Toshiro told me about ya'll.

Toshiro!You know him Harribel said.

I-Im his sister.

Harribel looked surpirsed for a moment.

Did he sent you here to fight?

no. If he found out I was here he'll kill me.

Harribel seemed uncertain for a moment._So...they were stupid enough to go here for no good reason..._she opened her mouth to speak but before she had a chance to say a word someone interuped her.

Hey!Harribel didnt you die?

Harribel turned around and she saw a man with brown hair with gray eyes.

S-Stark B-but you died !Shunsui stabed you in the back and then you died!

And after that you got killed by Toshiro right?

N-no...

So what happend then?

Harribel didn't respond to that.

For what Toshiro said Harribel was attaked by Aizen and was healded by Orihime after Aizen's defeat Marina thought but stayed quiet.

C'mon Harribel tell us what happend!A little girl with blonde hair said .

I didn't die and since Barrangar and Stark died I became the new ruler of Hueco Mondo...

Thats not enough!You didn't tell us anything!Tell us !Why you are hidding it form us!If you don't think we are the real lilynette and Stark we can tell you how we are should be happy that we'er alive and we'er not the olny ones the others are alive to.

Others?

Yes!

Explain!How are you alive?

We don't know much but here what i and Stark were waiting for something and than a light just touched us,we were confused at first but than stark just disapered.I was so scared and than I just appeared beside stark in a room with the others.A shigami was standing there scared holding a crystal ball tha seemed to have millons of ghost inside and it was connected to a told us who we were and we told her we were arrancars but than me and stark went here before something went wrong and than we felt your spirt presure and since we didn't ever see you in the after life we followed it.

Harribel turned to the shigami below .

do you know about the shigami they were talking about?

I think they were talking about my best friend Grazia pana said

.Harribel turned to Stark. Where are the others?

I think they are still over in the soul scoitey.I letf remember?

*There was scilence.*

Harribel walked over to Stark and hugged him.

I missed you...and the others she said .

Stark looked at her and saw she was about to seeing that made him think about what happend after he died and how long was that and he just felt sorry for her.

Me to Harribel.

Harribel looked at him and let him go and steped back.

What do we do now.

I dont know but what happend to Aizen.

Aizen... Harribel looked scared for a moment and than just anserwed with a "I dont know much but he is in prison."

How come you aren't in prison?

...They didn't put me there...

The Arrancars!they might know where Aizen is and let him free Mat said.

end of cap.1

* * *

I hope you liked it!Im gonna try to make it better...^-^...


End file.
